I hate them but I love them
by Nalu4ever541
Summary: When most of the guild forgets about Lucy what does she do? She takes a mission to try and forget about them but finds an unexpected visit from the past. She then go's away for 5 years and when she returns she is drenched in the smell of blood! So what happened? (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the guild "hey I'm back!" I shouted. No response, not even one glance well I shouldn't be surprised it has been like this for 5 months now. It started when lisanna came back I don't blame her she's still one of my friends one of the ones who know I exist still, no I blame the others all that talk about loving their family was a big lie it's like I'm invisible to them there's only a few that still remember my existence. Juvia, happy, Carla, Lilly, Wendy, master Makorov,lisanna and gajeel they are the only ones that still know that I am here and to the rest of them I'm just a forgotten dream that never happened. Even levy ignores me now it's painful every time they do it it's like I die and the pain of dying over and over again is one I've felt. "Lucy your back!" Shouted Wendy running to me with a huge grin on her face "yep it was easy" I replied with the lie it wasn't easy at all I nearly died if it wasn't for horologium saving me but i wasn't going to let them worry because if I did that they wouldn't let me go on missions that they thought were to hard for me. "Lushyyyyyyyy!" Happy screamed flying into my chest "hey happy don't worry I'm fine you can stop crying now" I said reassuringly "I was so worried why don't you let me come anyways" he said to me with a pout which made him look so cute."I told you already I can handle it on my own" I lied again. At that moment Natsu, Gray and Erza walked up to me, Natsu had his usual grin while Erza and Gray had guilty looks on their faces which made me worry. "Hey luce!" Natsu said and as he said it, it made me feel warm inside he hadn't spoken to me in months let alone even looked at me I started to think he forgot about me. "Yes Natsu" I said putting on the best smile I could because now I can't smile when I do it feels like thousands of daggers stabbing my heart but if it was for him I will. "Well we where thinking that because you don't really go on missions with us anymore and your kind of weak that lisanna could replace you on the team" he said without a care in the world. My whole world crumbled in the matter of seconds I knew they where staring at me but I just hate them so much right now...no wait what am I thinking I can't hate them their my family. I smiled feeling the tears threatening my eyes "yep that's ok" I said those words and as soon as they turned around I ran out of the guild. How could they do that to me? Tears start to fall uncontrollably and I can't stop them. My legs are getting weak and soon I collapse and the last thing I remember is loke's face then every thing went black. When I woke up I was laying on my bed with loke sitting next to me "loke what are you doing here?" I asked. He looked at me strangely "I brought you here after you collapsed in the middle of the street" he said with concern. Then it all came back to me along with the pain that I hated so much "thank you" I mumbled before turning around and hiding my face from him. I didn't want him to see me so weak I knew he would get angry try and beat them up and if he did that he would get hurt because of me and that's the last thing I want.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I did another chapter hope you like it!:): I do not own fairy tail(yet)**

* * *

'Well we where thinking that because you don't really go on missions with us anymore and your kind of weak that lisanna could replace you on the team' those words repeated in her head over and over again. She didn't understand why he would say something like that, it wasn't like him he would just add her to the team. "Just shows how much he cares" she mumbled to herself turning around in her bed expecting a pink haired idiot to be there. 'he was the one who always saved me, he was the one who always ran after her and he was the one she stupidly fell in love with' she thought. she went over all the things that he had ever done for her inside her head and came to a conclusion that she was just a replacement for lisanna In the guilds eyes. She was up half the night thinking about how to face them until she finally fell asleep around 3 in the morning.

* * *

The next day she woke up around 10 and had a shower. She was determined to go to the guild today even if it's just for 5 minuets. When she had finished her shower she got dressed into a pink tank top, some short shorts and a pair of boots. She had her hair in a side ponytail as usual and put a key necklace on that Natsu gave to her a few months ago.

**flashback**

"Luce!" Natsu shouted as the blonde walked through the guild doors. "Hey Natsu" she replied waving at the pink haired boy who was running towards her. When he reached her he stopped In front of her "I've got a present for you!" he said with his signature grin. Lucy couldn't help but smile back and feel a bit exited "what is it?" She said "a secret" Natsu whispered before pulling her out of the guild and towards the forest.

Natsu pulled her for about 15 minutes before he stopped and turned towards Lucy "are we there?" She asked a bit confused as she looked around "no" he said before putting a blindfold around her eyes and picking her up bridal style. "What are you doing!?" Lucy screamed making the dragon slayers ears ring "shhhhhhh don't scream I have to do this or it will spoil the secret we're nearly there Just wait" he said as he carried on walking.

After another 5 minutes of walking in silence Natsu stopped again and placed Lucy in front of him "ready?" He said untying the blindfold. When he removed the blindfold Lucy opened her eyes and saw a beautiful meadow filled with flowers and in the middle laid a picnic basket with a blanket. The sun was slowly setting which made the scene look like it was out of a fairy tale. "You did this for me?" She said looking up at the grinning boy "happy birthday" he shouted. "But it's not my-" she started "it's been 3 years since you've joined fairy tail" he said pushing her towards the picnic basket.

A small smile appeared on her face as she turned around and hugged the idiotic dragon slayer "thank you" she whispered before turning around and running to the picnic basket.

They both ate the food and watched the sun set together "here" Natsu said placing a black box on Lucy's lap "what is it?" She asked picking it up "open it" he replied with a grin. She slowly opened it to reveal a small key necklace with a small note attached 'happy birthday! It wouldn't be the same in fairy tail without you' it read. The handwriting was messy and it looked like it was done by a 6 year Old but Lucy knew it was from Natsu.

A stray tear ran down her cheek "n-no don't cry I'm sorry if you don't like it!" Natsu shouted "baka" Lucy mumbled. Natsu stopped fussing and looked at her confused "what?" He said.

Lucy slowly turned to face him and smiled "I love it thank you" she said before jumping onto him and hugging him. Natsu hugged her back "anything for my best friend and partner" he whispered into her ear.

**-end of flash back-**

* * *

Lucy had tears running down her cheeks from the memory. she looked at the necklace again before kissing it and wiping away her tears "fairy tail here I come!" She said as she left her apartment towards fairy tail.


End file.
